Talk:A beginning
Mayene Why don't the survey of Nations of the Westlands at the front page show Mayene? Berelain would get mad. ' 13:29, July 17, 2013 (UTC)' Info from Wikipedia I'm not sure where best to put this discussion, but I'm curious whether we've considered merging content from Wikipedia. For a number of entries, the content at Wikipedia is substantially more complete, so given the (I believe) compatible licensing, wouldn't it make sense to port completed articles from Wikipedia rather than duplicating work here? BillyBreen 14:59, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :While we do have a compatible licence, the information at Wikipedia's information isn't written from the same point of view as our information. Our info should be written as if we are a part of the WoT world. However, using Wikipedia's info as a base line is fine. Hope that helps. Let me know if you have any other questions. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 15:36, October 5, 2010 (UTC) : :I'm not sure if this is best as a reply but the link "The Wheel of time" at the top of the page points to the Wikipedia page about the wheel of time. Shouldn't it point to The Wheel of Time series page on this wiki instead? --- Raystorm1 23:23, October 27, 2010 (UTC) : ::Good point. Changed.--OPTIMOUS 23:40, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Stub? Why is the main page a stub? I mean, anyone an idea what could also be put on this page? Asha'man Leyrann Gaidin :The stub category is transcluded with the date page. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 14:58, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Image Im trying to update the slider with the following code slider AMoL full cover.jpg|''A Memory of Light|link=A Memory of Light|linktext=The latest book in The Wheel of Time series. but the code won't take. The fourth image is just a blank when I hit preview. Spoiler placement Spoiler Placement Hi! I'm very new to this wiki, and the series as a whole, so I have no idea if this is the right spot to put this (or if this issue has already been talked about and concluded). A friend recommended the books, and I just wrapped up The Shadow Rising on my way home from work. So far, I love it. I had a quick request/idea/suggestion about the layout of this wiki's pages, and I sincerely hope you don't find it to be presumptuous. Sometimes, when I need to refresh my memory about what happened earlier in the story's timeline or I want to see how a character has been depicted by illustrators, I'll pop over here to look at the book or character's page. Many of the pages I've visited have a major, huge, big old spoiler in the page's lead (usually when a character died, how, and who did it). For example, the page for Lanfear has the following to start the page: "Lanfear (LAN-feer; Old Tongue: Daughter of the Night), formerly known as Mierin Eronaile, was one of the thirteen Forsaken trapped at Shayol Ghul due to the Dragon's sealing. She died in 999 NE whenMoiraine Damodred pushed her into the doorway ter'angreal of theEelfinn. " It's a major plot point, with big details, all within two sentences of starting the article and before I even see the Table of Contents. It's easy to read that far without even thinking about it after the page loads, before I've gotten to any other section headings I can screen to avoid spoilers. I just hope Lanfear doesn't get bumped off for a few more books, so I have time to forget it! (please don't tell me if I'm right or wrong with that hope!) I understand the value of getting background information out there quickly, but it makes it really difficult as a new reader to utilize this awesome resource that so many people spent so much time creating. And with a series as big as this one, it could be a long, long time before a new reader can finally visit without spoiling something huge for themselves. I'm not proposing a rewriting of the body of every article to make it spoiler-free, or telling each character's story in the correct order to follow along with the books. That would be nuts. I'm talking about just removing some of those details from the very top of the pages. Maybe include the year of their death, but not who did it or how? Any kind of fluff that gives us newbies the few second we need to catch ourselves, stop reading the body text, and move on to the section we need in the article. As a new person, I wanted to bring it up here - I'm not familiar with wiki-etiquitte, but I assume just going through and changing things unilaterally would be frowned upon... This ended up being longer than I had hoped, so thank you if you were able to stick with me. This community obvously cares a lot about the WoT wiki, and I hope to keep coming back as I get further into the story. Thanks again, and Carai an Caldazar 23:41, January 20, 2015 (UTC)James